


Swan Song

by bringmesomepie



Series: In the Spirit of Song [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Angel Blade, Angel Sam Winchester, Bobby Alive, Bobby Deals With Idjits, Castiel Alive, Crying Dean, Daddy Dean, Dean Has Issues, Demon proofed house, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Alive, Songfic, Swan Song, as in Lucifer is up inside Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based On Season 5 (Swan Song) (by Led Zeppelin)</p><p>So what’s it all add up to? It’s hard to say. But me, I’d say this was a test…for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against, Good, Evil, angels, devils, Destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well…isn’t that kinda the whole point? No doubt – ending are hard, But then again…nothing really ends, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended

_The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have. And a few things they don't. But none of that stuff is important. This is the stuff that's important: the army man that Sam crammed into the ashtray, it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents, to this day, he comes on, they can hear them rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs, really theirs. Even when dean rebuilt it from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed. 'Cause its the blemishes that make her beautiful._

_~~~_

There was no coming back this time. Michael was back in Heaven and Adam was in his own Heaven with his mother. Bobby was dead and Cas exploded. It didn’t go as they had planned it. Sam was supposed to say yes and jump into the cage and Dean would go on without his little brother. That’s how it was _supposed_ to go. Instead Sam really did say yes and Michael and Lucifer was duking it out something happened.

Dean showed up. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?” She asked to the two angels. He walked in front of his beloved Impala. “Hey, we need to talk.” He said causally to Lucifer.

“Dean…even for you—this is a whole new mountain of stupid.” Lucifer scoffed.

“I’m not talking to you—I’m talking to Sam.” Dean stared into what looked like his brothers eyes.

“You’re no longer the vessel, Dean.” Michael spat out. “You got no right be here.”

“Adam, if you’re in there…I’m so sorry.”

“Adam isn’t home right now…”

“Then you’re next on my list, Buttercup, but right now I need to five minutes with him.”

“You little maggot, you are no longer a part of this story.” Michael said sternly.

“Hey—“ Michael whipped around. “—Assbutt.”

It was Castiel. He chuck a flaming bottle at him. It was a bottle filled with holy fire. Michael burned up and disappeared with am angelic scream. “Assbutt?” Dean questioned.

“He’ll be back—and upset, but you got your five minutes.” Cas replied with Bobby standing behind him.

Unknowingly, Lucifer was stared down at Castiel; fuming in anger. “Castiel… did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?”

Castiel was confused. He didn’t know what to say. He sounded unusually human. “Uh—No…”

“No one dicks with Michael…but _me._ ” It was just like that Lucifer snapped his fingers and Cas exploded. Jimmy Novak went everywhere and Bobby got most of it. Dean was dead set on getting through to Sam now, all because Castiel sacrificed his life for him. He had to get through or so help him God he would die trying.

“Sammy? Can you hear me?” Dean asked putting on his blue steel mask over his face of utter fear and loss.

“You know…I tried to be nice…for Sammy’s sake. But you…are such a pain—in my ass.” Lucifer said gripping tight to Dean’s leather jacket. Being flung into the Impala’s windshield wasn’t half as much pain as he was filling right now.

All Dean heard were gun shots as Lucifer grew closer to him. Two gun shots to be exact then Dean saw Bobby holding the colt. Lucifer had turned his head and looked straight at Bobby. Bobby and Dean shared one soul look and Then Bobby’s neck snapped. “NOO!” Dean yelled scrambling off the hood but instead Lucifer grabbed his ankles and pulled him towards him.

“Yes.” He replied. It was one punch that flung Dean over the hood drooling dark red blood from his mouth. Being punched by an angel isn’t something fun.

“Sammy? Are you in there?” Dean begged.

“Oh, he’s in here all right.” Lucifer punched Dean once again. “And he’s gonna hear the snap of your bones—Every single one.” Lucifer walked to Dean who was laying on the ground. He pulled him to his feet and shoved him against the Impala. “We’re gonna take our time.” He landed another punch then another. Over and over and over again, until Dean’s face was swollen, bruised, bloody and misshaped.

“Sam, it’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here.” Dean mumbled making Lucifer stop for a brief moment. “I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you.” There was another punch. “I’m not gonna leave you.” Dean mumbled with his voice cracking.

Lucifer pulled back his arm as if going in for one last fatal hit when something changed. Lucifer stared blankly. It was like his eyes were staring just to the left of Dean. Then his fist loosen and he jumped back from Dean; panting heavily. Dean down to the ground.

“It’s ok, Dean. It gonna be ok. I’ve got him.” It was Sam. Dean had gotten through. Dean’s heart pounded. He had exactly gotten through to Sam, but his heart sank at the thought that Sam was about to jump into Lucifer’s cage.

Sam was supposed to pulled out the four horseman’s rings and open the cage, but he didn’t. Out of his sleeve came a long sliver like sword appeared; an angel blade. Michael appeared as Sam held the sword to his chest. “Sam!” Michael yelled to grabbed Sam’s attention. “It’s not gonna end this way. Put down the sword.”

“You’re gonna have to make me.” Sam spat out.

“I have to fight my brother, Sam.” Michael replied. “Here and now. It’s my destiny.” Sam’s eyes moved over to Dean. Dean was watching to whole thing, barely able to move. Sam huffed out air and kept his eyes on Dean. It was like they were saying. _‘Have to do this Dean.’_

Sam plunged the blade into his chest and let out a loud scream. A shining blue light bubbled up from inside him. It grew brighter and brighter. A loud angelic scream let out and disappeared and Sam fell to the ground in a large heap. Michael had began to run over to Sam as he did it but didn’t make it in time. He had disappeared along with Sam’s body. He looked around and he was alone.

He crawled to the spot Sam had fell and cried. Sammy was gone…dead…but on the bright side Lucifer was dead.

Castiel was past dead and Bobby’s spine was twisted like a pretzel. Dean hauled Bobby into the back seat of the Impala and drove to Singer Salvage where he had a hunter funeral for the man. It would be the last time he would see that place for a long time. He couldn’t take the memories. He just lost his brother, his adopted father, and his best friend in one day. He can only take so much. So he left.

~~~

_Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise._

~~~

He knocked on the door of a familiar house in a familiar town of a familiar person, who he thought would be safe. He waited and the door opened. Dean hadn’t spoken in days in fear of breaking to pieces, but when the door opened the words just fell out. “Hey Lisa.” He voice cracked.

“Oh, Thank God.” She blurted out. “Are you all right?”

Dean put on fake smile and gave a tiny nodded. “Yeah…” She could definitely see the lies in his eyes. “Uh, if it’s not too late, I…think I’d like to take you up on that beer.” Dean whimpered.

Lisa smiled. “It’s never too late.” Dean slowly walked pasted the doorway and crumbled into Lisa’s arms and cried. “Shh, shh, sh, It’s ok. It’s gonna be ok.”

Dean fell to his knees and Lisa followed. “Sammy’s dead, Bobby’s dead, Cas is dead. They’re all dead.”

“Sh, Dean. It’s ok. You’re safe here.” Lisa wrapped her arms around him. “Come upstairs and lay down for a little bit. You’re a wreck.”

Dean nodded and Lisa helped him to the guest room. Dean couldn’t sleep. Tears rolled down his face. Whenever he heard Lisa walk up to check on him he’d close his eyes and silence himself until she left. When was for sure she was gone to bed for the night he walked downstairs. He pulled out his phone and rolled through the contacts. It was full of girls he’s flirt with at bars, other hunters they’d past by that didn’t want their head on a plate, people they’d rescued from evil, and then his friends. Dad; dead. Ash; Dead. Pamela; dead. Adam; dead. Jo; dead. Ellen; dead. Gabriel; dead. Bobby; dead. Cas; dead. Sammy; dead.

Dean abruptly stood and chucked the phone at the wall and fell to the ground. He heard foot steps run down the stairs. “Dean?”

Dean sobbed uncontrollably. He didn’t remember what happened after that. He just remembered waking up on the couch with his face plastered to Lisa stomach. His face was stained with tears and his eyes had to be red. He let out a shaky breath. “You ok?” She whispered.

“Y-yeah, I’m good.” Dean mumbled.

“Come on, go take a nice hot shower and get some fresh clothes on. I’ll wake Ben up and we can have some breakfast before he heads to school.”

Dean nodded and sat up. “Did you really sleep like that all night with me?”

Lisa nodded. “You were a mess. You were mumbling something about getting Sam back. It was around 3 when I got you onto the couch. I had you laid your head down and you curled up with your face in my stomach and sobbed for two hours. It’s 7:30 now so we have only had around 2 hours of sleep.”

“I’m sorry, Lisa.”

“It’s ok. I might not understand what place you’re in right now but I know it’s not a good one. You need time to heal.”

“Thanks…” Dean whimpered as he stood.

_*** &^%$#@!@#$%&*&^%$#@!@#$^&*&^%$#@#$%^** _

“Lis, we planned this out. You took a year off to stay at home. We’re fine. You’ll be fine. I know you’ll be taking time you again in a few months but your job pays more than mine, so until then I can stay at home until we save up enough. I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.” Dean hung up.

“Ben, kick it into high gear. You’re gonna be late for school.” Dean yelled up the stairs.

Ben hopped down the steps. “I’m comin.”

Dean stood in the kitchen fixing his breakfast. He spot Ben headed towards the door. “Hold up , sport. You forgot something.”

“What? Do you want a kiss on the cheek before I head to school?”

Dean smirked. “No, breakfast, short stop.” He tossed him an apple. “Have fun at school, don’t get into too much trouble.”

“See you later, Dean.”

Dean nodded and heard the door close. “Finally, the house is quiet.” Dean smiled as he grabbed a hand rag and held it under water then strained the water from it. “We can really have fun, right baby girl.”

A little two year old girl smiled. “Daddy!”

“Ok, not so much quiet. How about I clean off your hands and face and we watch some TV? Does that sound good, Traci?”

“Yeah! Little Mermaid!”

Dean laughed. “Ok, come on, little bear.”

It had been 3 years since that night he showed up Lisa’s door step. It took him weeks to see things clearly and soon Lisa and Dean started building a relationship. 3 months into Dean’s stay Lisa became pregnant with their daughter Traci Catherine Winchester. Shortly after finding that out Dean proposed and they got married 2 months before Traci was born.

Dean found a good place in his head where the memories of his friends and family were there but Dean didn’t think about the bad parts. Dean was still broken but he had healed.

He picked Traci up into his arms and walked into the living room and sat her on the couch and searched for the Little Mermaid DVD. “Daddy, who that?”

Dean looked over at Traci who was pointing of a picture of him, Sam and Cas. “Oh, that is my brother and best friend. They died before you were born.”

“How they die, Daddy?” She asked completely innocent.

“They died saving the world.” Dean smiled.

“What they like?” She looked up at her father.

Dean smirked. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and took the photo. “That would be your uncle Sammy. He was smart and strong. For my little brother he was big than me. He was a giant teddy bear.”

“Who he?”

“That’s Castiel. Cas, he was different. Smart, intelligent, except when I came to normal things. He was kind, caring, and would sacrifice himself for anyone he cared for.”

Dean could feel tear bubbling up in his eyes. “Ok, now let me pop in The Little Mermaid for you, darling.”

He turned on the TV and plopped her on the cushion. He had gone into the kitchen to clean up when the doorbell rang. “Daddy! I got it!”

Dean watched from the doorway of the kitchen as she crawled off the couch and over to the door. She turned the knob but the door was locked. She whimpered and looked over to Dean. He had already started walking towards her. “I got it, baby girl. Go back to watching TV.”

She trotted back to the couch and Dean opened the door. “No…”

“Hey Dean.”

“No, you’re dead. I watched you die.” Dean back away pulling a flask of holy water out of his back pocket.

“I’m not a demon, it’s really me, son.”

Dean flung some of the holy water into his face. It did nothing. “Bobby?”

“Hey boy.” Dean pulled Bobby into a tight hug.

Dean pulled away but gripped Bobby’s shoulders. “I don’t understand. I watched Lucifer snap your neck. I burned your bones.”

“Yeah, Michael told me. Son, Michael brought me back. God told him too.”

“Why? He hates me. Sam killed his brother.”

“But save the world…without kill half the planet.” Bobby added. Dean nodded and felt a tug on his jeans.

“Daddy, who this bearded man?”

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. “Traci, this is Bobby.” Dean lifted the girl onto his hip. “He’s like a father to me.”

“Hi Bobby, I Traci.” She smiled waving her hands.

“Nice to meet you, Traci.” Bobby smiled.

“Traci, go back to your movie.” Dean said for the third time.

“Yes, Daddy.” She ran off and Dean walked into the kitchen and Bobby followed.

“I guess she’s yours.” Bobby remarked.

“Yeah, she’s mine. I had been here about 3 months when Lisa got pregnant.”

“So you and Lisa are together?”

“More than together…” Dean lifted his hand revealing the gold wedding band. “We got married.”

“Congrats.” Bobby smiled.

“Yeah, it was a small wedding… I mean just me, Lisa and Ben in the court house. Lisa invited the family for a little get together after. They all asked about my family and why they didn’t show up.” Dean smirked.

“I’m guessing they opened the wrong can of worms?” Bobby retorted.

“Understatement.” Dean grunted. “Lisa’s sister asked about my family in a snotty tone and then her parent went with it too. I turned to her sister and said. _‘They were all killed along with all my friends.’_ That didn’t go over to well. Lisa’s mom thinks I need therapy and Lisa’s Dad wants Lisa to get a divorce and Lisa’s sister is so scared of me she only calls when she knows Lisa will answer.”

“Well, that was what, 2 ½ years ago…have they gotten any better?”

“Yeah, I mean Lisa’s mom calls every Monday to see how I’m doing and I golf with Lisa’s Dad every other Friday. Not so much her sister.”

“Something’s not adding up, Dean. Just saying something like that wouldn’t making her family think that way at you?”

“It does when as you say it you broke your phone then when they try to comfort you you throw a plate at her father’s head then freak out and have a panic attack upstairs where you broke the bedroom door off its hinges.”

“That sounds better.” Bobby nodded.

Dean heard the little pitter patter of feet run into the kitchen. Dean rolled his eyes with a goofy smile. “Traci, you can’t seem to watch your favorite movie today.” Dean said as he got down on the balls of his toes.

“Daddy! Potty!” She squealed.

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Of course, little bird. Bobby, if you could excuse me, I have an important matter to tend to.”

Bobby smiled and nodded. Dean carried the tiny girl to the bathroom. After a few minutes pasted Traci went running back to the living room and Dean entered the kitchen. “Toilet training?”

“What gave it away?” Dean remarked.

“Why are you training her?”

“Lisa and I are both training her. I’m just here more. I can tell you that potty training girl is more difficult. I mean she is 2 and almost completely trained. I mean with Sammy, Dad didn’t even think about potty training him until he was 3 ½ almost 4.”

“Girl train earlier than boys.” Bobby replied simply as the doorbell rang.

“I’m popular today.” Dean said walking towards the door. Traci ran and slammed into Dean’s legs. “Are you just looking for Daddy’s attention today?” Dean smiled and lifted her into his arms.

He opened the door and was shocked. He set Traci down and she whimpered. Dean lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the person. “Cas…You’re alive.”

“I’m better than that.”

“Cas, are you God?” Dean sighed wondering if it was Cas who told Michael to bring Bobby back.

“That’s a nice compliment, but no. Although I do believe he brought me back. New and improved.”

Dean sighed. Bobby is alive, Cas is alive and a full angel again, but no Sam. Sammy was still dead. Sam was so dead that Dean couldn’t even go anywhere to talk to him like people did in movies when they would talk to the headstone was. Sam’s body just disappeared. Even though two big parts of his life were here it still didn’t fill the hole in his heart where his little brother filled.

“You’re angry.” Cas answered.

“That’s an understatement.”

“He helped.” Cas blurted out as Dean scoffed. “May even more than we realize.”

“That’s easy for _you_ to say. He brought _you_ back. But what about Sam? What about me? Huh? Where’s my grand prize? All I got is my brother dead.”

Cas stared at Dean. “You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise. No Hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?”

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry.” Dean whispered.

Cas nodded as he looked down at the small girl looking up at him. “Daddy, it the guy from picture?”

Dean lifted the little girl into his arms as Cas entered the house and shut the door. “Yeah, Traci, this is Cas.”

“Why he not dead?” She asked innocently.

Cas stepped over to the kitchen. “No, I thought he was dead, baby. Now, I’m serious. Go watch your movie.”

Dean walked once again back to the kitchen. Cas was staring at Dean. “So how long have you two been top side?”

“A couple months.” Bobby huffed knowing Dean was going to flip. “Before you flip shit—“

“Hey! No swearing, Bobby Singer. I have a highly influenced two year old in the other room.” Dean snapped.

Even Cas was shocked. “Before you throw a fit, Dean, it was extremely hard to try to find you. You went completely off the radar.” Bobby finished.

“And your ribs are still marked with the sigils to hide you from angels.” Cas added.

Dean didn’t look at the two men. He began pulled food out of cabinets. “I know.” Cas and Bobby were horrifically confused.

“So no hissy fit…no yelling at us. No getting mad?” Bobby questioned.

“Why would I get mad?”

Bobby opened his mouth but then shut it again. “Why was it so hard to find you, Dean?” Cas asked abruptly.

Dean ducked his head down and kept fixing what looked like sandwiches. “Y’all hungry. I was gonna fix Traci a little something before her nap then fix us some lunch.” Den replied glossing over the question.

“Dean…”

“Cas…there’s nothing to talk about.” Dean walked out of the room.

“Dean…” Cas walked over to Dean and pulled him around so Dean was looking straight at him. “What are you hiding from us? Did you want to be found?”

Dean shook his head. “Since the apocalypse is over all the hunters and supernatural creatures, demons and angels have nothing better do to but hunter the last Winchester down. I made Lisa and Ben move and after a year building the perfect house. Foundation in the shape of a devils trap and every door frame is soaked in sea salt with pure iron frames. Off white devils traps painted on the ceilings and devils traps carved underneath the floors. Hex bags placed within the walls of every room and holy water running through the pipes from a well out back. The front and back door are pure iron and all the silverware are in fact silver.”

“Why couldn’t I find Lisa or Ben then?” Cas asked.

“Under the frames of the all the pictures and painted on the walls in off white are sigils to hide us. Lisa and Ben wear anti-possession charms and carry hex bags.” Dean said under his breath.

“Why were you trying to hide so deep?”

“I didn’t want to take any chances.”

“I understand, Dean. You just made it 10 times harder to find you.” Cas replied.

“Exactly. If I wanted ti been hidden I would have had to gone deep; deeper than I was before. I had to hide Lisa, Ben, Traci, and me good and I mean good enough that I would be a straw grasping for Bobby like hunters to find me.” Dean snapped. He stared at Cas. “I have been half living in this life losing my mind that one day a demon or angel or hunter will kill the last of the people I know and love. I can’t take much more.”

Cas nodded. “We need to go to Bobby’s house.”

“No.” Dean blurted out.

“Dean…”

“No! I can’t leave.” Dean fumed.

“We have to find Sam’s body. If I can find his body I can bring him back.”

Dean looked away from Cas. “No—just no. What’s dead should stay dead. That’s the rules.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted? I thought you wanted your brother?” Cas yelled.

Dean was stunned for a moment. “I made a promise to Sam. I plan to keep that promise no matter what. For his sake; it was his dying wish.” Dean yelled back.

“You’re not yourself without your brother, Dean.” Cas deadpanned.

Dean huffed out air and slugged Cas across the jaw like he had done before Lucifer’s rising. It still hurt the same. “You son of a bitch. When someone tells you to do or do not something; you keep that promise no matter what.”

Cas stood there frozen in place. Dean looked into the living room and truth be told, Traci saw the whole thing. She had saw Dean punch Cas and she heard every word they had been yelling. Her eyes were watery and her lip quivered. “Traci?”

He rushed over to her, but she dashed. Dean easily scooped her up and he dropped to the ground and held her tight. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m sorry, sugar. Daddy’s here. You’re safe. No one’s gonna hurt you.” Dean whispered in her ear.

Her cries went down to a whimper fast. Dean rocked her in his arms on the floor until she was asleep. Dean carried her up to her room and came back down 15 minutes later. He looked at the clock and went back to fixing lunch. Cas and Bobby just stared at him. He set a plate in front of Bobby and Cas then walked into the living room with his.

Bobby followed and Cas wasn’t far behind. “Dean?” Bobby asked moments later.

“You guys should get outta here. You can’t be here.” Dean replied as he set his plate of half eaten food on the coffee table. “Lisa will be home at 5 and Ben will be back from school at 3. I don’t want you to be here when they get here.”

“I think Lisa will understand the situation we’re in right now.” Bobby suggested.

“No, Bobby. I’m married now. I have a daughter now. I can’t leave.”

“Dean, we don’t understand why me and Bobby are back, but we are for a reason and we need your help.” Castiel egged on.

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean stood. “Get out.” Dean pointed towards the door.

“Dean, don’t be so hard on guy.” Bobby protested.

“You two. I don’t either of you here when my _family_ gets home.” Dean stood firm.

“Family don’t end in blood, boy.” Bobby retorted.

“I didn’t stay leave forever. Just get out of my damn house. Cas, you have upset me and my daughter. I need to clear my head and tell Lisa myself before you come barging in like you own the place.” Dean said sternly.

“Dean?” It was a female voice. Dean turned and Lisa was standing in the doorway of the living room. Dean whipped around. “Dean, what’s going on in here? Are you ok?”

“Lisa…” Dean started.

“Dean, is that Castiel?”

Dean sighed. “Yes, Lisa, that’s Castiel and that’s Bobby.”

Lisa walked further into the living room and over to Dean. “I thought you said they were dead.” Dean nodded. She looked over at the two men then back at Dean. “Does this mean you’re leaving?”

Dean’s head was spinning. Dean walked over close to Lisa and gently placed an arm around Lisa and lightly rubbed over Lisa’s belly where his child was. Lisa was pregnant again. She was only 3 months along, but Dean still couldn’t just up and leave. “I’m not leaving, Lisa.”

“But they are alive that mean you have to go with them.”

“No, that’s not how it is. I’m staying here with you.”

“If they are alive then your brother is too, right?” Lisa said with a frown.

“No…they were just leaving.” Dean stared at Cas. Cas vanished leaving Bobby alone.

“Call me later, Dean. I’ll keep you updated.” Bobby started walking out.

Dean nodded. “Bobby, I’m not shutting you out. You can come by anytime you want.”

“Nice meeting you, Lisa. Your daughter is precious.” Bobby smiled then walked out of the house.

Dean flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes. Lisa sat beside him and he looked up. She was staring at him. “What?”

“I’m waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” Dean sat up.

“I’m waiting for you to give me some excuse to why you have to go after them and leave.”

“Lis, that’s not gonna happen; not this time.”

“Why not this time? Your best friend and father figure are _alive_ and you don’t think that’s strange?”

“I can’t, Lisa. I promised Sammy. It was his dying wish.”

“Yeah, and your dying wish for when you were going to Hell was for Sam not to use his mind power and he didn’t keep that. That is what you told me right?”

“Yeah, but I can’t do that to Sam.” Dean held his head in his hands.

“Sam would be proud of you. I hope you know that.” Lisa smiled as she placed her head in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I know. I just hope Sammy is in a better place looking down at me and smiling.”

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t be.”

_**& ^%$#@#$^&*&%$#@#$%^&*** _

He trudged down the stairs. Lisa had kept him up all night with Braxton Hick contractions. After two panicked calls to the hospital they had nothing to fear.

He slumped over the counter and thought about breakfast. There was a strangely familiar knock at the front door. It stunned him at first. He grabbed him engraved silver pistol from the top of the cabinets and crept over to the door. There was the same knock again. “Who’s there?”

“Please open up.” A male voice sounded. Dean looked through the side window and was dumbfounded.

“Sam?”

“Hey Dean.” He smiled. He looked at his younger brother. Dean stood, frozen in place in front of this man, he suddenly lunched forward splashing holy water in his face and grabbing his arms and cutting Sam’s forearm with an angel blade. He was clean.

“Sammy?” Dean pulled Sam into a hug and held on for a long moment.

“Yeah.” Sam smiled. “It’s me.”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. You-you- you were—you gone man. I mean—that was it. How the Hell--?”

Sam nodded. “Michael brought me back. He said something about it ended differently than he expected, but he was happy that it still ended the way it needed to be. He sent me back here because I was needed here. Apparently an angel informed him that someone down here wasn’t the same after that day. I could only infer that they were talking about you.”

Sam walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and Dean stood in front of him. “How’d you find me? Bobby and Cas couldn’t find me.”

“It’s kinda hard to go looking for your brother who vanished off the grid when you go no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked for weeks. You’re not an easy person to find without help.”

Dean smiled and looked away then was hit with realization. “Wait, weeks? How long have you been back?” Sam was quiet. “How long have you been back, Sam?”

“About a year.” Sam responded with his puppy dogs eyes.

“About a year?”

“Dean—“

“You been back for that long? What did you lost the ability to send a fucking text messages?”

“I couldn’t reach out. I took me months to find out that Cas was alive and a few more weeks for him to respond to me. Then I find out that Bobby is alive and once that information was out I wanted to find you. They wouldn’t let me. Cas didn’t trust the angels. Cas said that they could have taken my soul or something. He said I would have been like a giant Robocop if they did but it still there perfectly healthy. I asked Bobby to take me to you because I knew he knew. I had to find you myself. Now I’m here.”

“Sammy I’m not hunting anymore. I’m out.”

“I know that. I don’t wanna hunt. I wanted to find you and start making an apple life of my own, but I still needed to be close to my brother.”

Dean smiled. “I’m glad you’re back, Sammy.” For the first time in a long time Dean was genuinely happy.

~~~

_Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass._

~~~

Lisa had their baby two days later after Sam unexpected showed up at the house again while Dean was at work. Sam believed that she was so shocked her water broke. 12 hours later Dean was holding his new born son as his wife slept. Michael Dylan Winchester. Bobby was there and Castiel made an appearance bearing Dean’s amulet Dean trash years ago.

 _“Sam took it out of the trash and gave it to me to give you when the time was right.”_ Castiel smiled. Later on it was revealed to Dean that Sam had told Cas that he wasn’t going to jump in the box. It was Castiel’s angel blade that Sam used to ice Lucifer.

Dean was true to his word. He kept his promise to Sam. He wasn’t going to try to bring Sam back or even hunt. He built something, he was happy.

~~~

_So what’s it all add up to? It’s hard to say. But me, I’d say this was a test…for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against, Good, Evil, angels, devils, Destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well…isn’t that kinda the whole point? No doubt – ending are hard, But then again…nothing really ends, does it?_

 ***


End file.
